Question: $0.345 \times 83.8 = $
Explanation: ${0}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${\times\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${0.005}\times {0.8}= {0.0040}$ ${0}$ ${0.04}\times {0.8}+C{0.004}= {0.036}$ ${6}$ ${0.3}\times {0.8}+C{0.03}= {0.27}$ ${7}$ ${0}\times {0.8}+C{0.2}= {0.2}$ ${2}$ ${0.005}\times {3}= {0.015}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${0.04}\times {3}+C{0.01}= {0.13}$ ${3}$ ${0.3}\times {3}+C{0.1}= {1.0}$ ${0}$ ${0}\times {3}+C{1}= {1}$ ${1}$ ${0.005}\times {80}= {0.40}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0.04}\times {80}+C{0.4}= {3.6}$ ${6}$ ${0.3}\times {80}+C{3}= {27}$ ${7}$ ${0}\times {80}+C{20}= {20}$ ${2}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${.}$ The top number has $3$ digits to the right of the decimal. The bottom number has $1$ digit to the right of the decimal. The product has $3+1=4$ digits to the right of the decimal. $0.345 \times 83.8 =28.9110$